Eldarion's Love Chapter 1
by LadyLeowyn
Summary: Lord of the Rings cross over. Little love story of Eldarion and a new character I made up. I love mushy love stories, and this is what is in it. I don't think there is anything gross in here so ENJOY! :)
1. Default Chapter

Eldarion, son of the King, walked through the hall outside. There in the garden stood a maiden of wonderous beauty he had never seen before. Enchanted by her, he walked up behind her.  
  
"My lady," Eldarion said, "I have never seen you here before, who are you?" The woman turned around and looked up at him. She was about the same age as Eldarion was, 19. Her dark brown hair flown down her back, beautiful bright eyes, and such fair skin. she was clad with an elven cloak, and wore a Rider's clothing instead of a usual maiden's dress.  
  
"I am Leowyn, daughter of Solrithe. I have come with my father here from Riddermark." she said.  
  
"On what business do you and your father have here?" Eldarion said in curious tone.  
  
"He is here with a message for King Elessar, I just happened to have followed him. I feel locked up if I stay home with my mother." Leowyn said.  
  
"Then I suppose that is who my father is speaking to right now." Eldarion said, no one spoke for a while. "I apologize, my name is Eldarion, the son of the King."  
  
"I had guessed that you were by the way you look." She said looking upon his lord like clothes.Suddenly Leowyn's father, Solrithe, comes and interrupts them.  
  
"Come, we will go now Leowyn." Solrithe said.  
  
"Yes father." Leowyn said obediently. She turned around to face Eldarion again. "Good bye, I'm sure we will meet again." With that, she and her father left.  
  
Later that day, Eldarion met up with his father to ask him about Leowyn and what Solrithe was talking to his father about.  
  
"The lord and lady of Rohan has invited us as guests to attend their celebration of the birth of their daughter." Aragorn said.  
  
"Do you know anything about Solrithe's daughter?" Eldarion asked.  
  
"I don't know much about her. Just that she has some elven blood and she rides with her father as a Rider of Rohan." Aragorn said. "We will be attending to their celebration in 3 days from now.  
  
3 days later, Eldarion, Aragorn, Arwen, and a host of soldiers arrived at Rohan. Dusk had come and dinner was served. After Eldarion had finished, he saw a figure standing outside. He went to see who it was. The figure turned out to be Leowyn.  
  
"We indeed meet again, my lady." Eldarion said and bowed. Leowyn smiled ad walked up to him.  
  
"We indeed do." She said. "I'm glad you and your family have come to attend my cousin's celebration."  
  
"Your cousin's? He asked in wonder.  
  
"Yes, my father is the king's brother." Leowyn told him. "Elewen, my cousin, she is so precious. She loves my company."  
  
"I have seen her. She is so beautiful..... like you." Eldarion said with his voice trailing off.  
  
"What?" Leowyn said.  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry, I lost myself there." He said coming back to normal state again. A draft came by chilled Leowyn for a bit.  
  
"Your shivering, here take my cloak." He said wrapping it around her, and slowly putting his hands around her waist.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to catch a fever yourself, my lord." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't mind," Eldarion said, "It's you who should be careful with this cold weather coming. Leowyn turns to face him. They both seemed to be enchanted by eachother's gaze. Soon, Eldarion bents down to kiss Leowyn on her brow. Then he slowly bents down to kiss her warm lips.  
  
That's part 1 of the story. How do you like it so far? A bit to mushy? Hehe I love any mushy love story. 


	2. Eldarion's Love Chapter 2

A week had passed since Eldarion and Leowyn's last meet. News had reached Gondor that a wa was raging near Rohan, and they needed aid soon. Eldarion, Aragorn, and 3,000 soldiers were planning to leave to the northern valley of the White Mountains to meet with King Baldor and his group of soldiers to fight against the invading Easterlings.  
  
"We will leave tomorrow at dawn. I want you to take charge of the second group of soldiers, Eldarion." Aragorn said to his son.  
  
"Yes sir." Eldarion said with a bow and left to prepare the leave. As the sun rose the next day, everyone was awake and mounting their horses for the journey to the valley in the White Mountains.  
  
In the valley of the White Mountains, King Baldor, Solrithe, and his men had already setted up camp. Leowyn had gone with her father as well. She begged her father to let her fight with him.  
  
"Father, please let me fight with you. You know I can. I've fought before." Leowyn begged.  
  
"I just don't want you to fight in this battle." Solrithe said strongly to his daughter.  
  
"Why? Father I have fought in hard battles before. Why this battle?" she asked, "Easterlings aren't any worse as the uru-khai."  
  
"I've seen you get hurt before. The Easterlings use a strong poison in their weapons. You're not strong enough to fight it off yet." he said.  
  
"But how would you know I'm not strong enough yet? My injuries were only small cuts." Leowyn said. Solrithe gave a deep sigh and thought deep about this for a while.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you go. Just try to stay clear of their arrows. It's usually the one with the strongest poison." Solrithe said at last. Leowyn was overjoyed of his answer.  
  
"Thank you so much father. I will do my best to stay away from their arrows." Leowyn said. The next day, Leowyn had woken from her tent first. She stepped outside to breathe in the cool breeze passing by. She stood there for a while thinking about the war.  
  
"I won't disappoint him....." Leowyn said to herself in a whisper. She walked off by herself to go see her beautiful mare, Ambar. She was already wide awake as well. ears pricked up and alert.  
  
"Mae govannem, Ambar." Leowyn said in a soft voice. She brushed her hand through the mare's gleaming white mane. "You have always been my friend haven't you?" Leowyn said as the mare nuzzled through her hair. "I'll come by to see you later girl, I have to go now." she said, with that, she left.  
  
Later on through the day, the soldiers from Gondor had arrived. Eldarion walked through the camp after unsaddling his horse, some of the men from both lands were looking nervous about the war ahead of them. Eldarion had not known that Leowyn was also in camp, he had not seen her through the day as well. Night had fallen, Eldarion was heading into his tent, but he found a figure cloaked and hooded sitting on a chair inside.  
  
"Who are you?" he said warningly with his hand on his sword. The figure had not said a word but gotten up and walked towards him.  
  
"Who are you!" Eldarion said again with a stronger voice. He took a step back and unsheathed his sword. The figure stopped and pulled off the hood. Eldarion was preparing for the worst. The figure had turned out to be a maiden of long dark brown hair.  
  
"Leowyn....." Eldarion said under his breath. He quickly sheathed his sword. Leowyn stood there smiling at him.  
  
"Once my father informed me that the soldiers of Gondor had arrived, I knew you would be here." she said. They had talked for a while. Leowyn explained that she would also be fighting in the battle. At first Eldarion was shocked about it. He didn't want her to fight, more like it, he didn't want to see her hurt. In the end Eldarion allowed Leowyn to be in the battle. Hours had passed and they talked and talked.  
  
"It's getting very late, I better go now." Leowyn said, she was already and the entrance of the tent when Eldarion spoke up.  
  
"Wait, before you go....." Eldarion said, he walked over to her and gave her a good night kiss on her forehead. "Good night."  
  
Yay!!! New chapter! Please write a review for it! Next chapter will be coming! 


End file.
